Big Macintosh's Day Off
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction in 2012, one of my first fanfics. Takes place between Seasons 2 and 3.) Big Macintosh is convinced to take a day off from working and goes to Sugarcube Corner, where he unknowingly attracts the attention of Pinkie Pie. When her friends find out, they hatch a plan to help Pinkie confess her feelings to him.
1. Part 1 - The Day Off

The sun was shining on Sweet Apple Acres, it was another beautiful spring day. " _The perfect day for some field work._ " A certain red stallion thought to himself. He got up and immediately set out for the fields to work.

Big Macintosh had grown use to working the fields at Sweet Apple Acres using a somewhat saggy plow. Sure it was hard work but then a little hard work never killed anypony, at least that what's he always thought. Being the oldest active member of the Apple family Big Macintosh had a lot of responsibility providing for not only himself but for his two sisters Applejack and Apple Bloom, as well as his Granny Smith who had lived on Sweet Apple Acres for her whole life.

She had taken up the responsibility of raising Bic Macintosh and Applejack when their parents had died unexpectedly, and she had also taken to raising Applebloom who was only a baby at the time. It was very hard work and eventually it began to take its toll on Granny Smith. She did her best but when her saggy old hip gave out she was forced to admit she couldn't single hoofedly raise Big Macintosh, Applejack, and Applebloom, as well as keep Sweet Apple Acres in business.

So as soon as he was old enough Big Macintosh had taken it upon himself to keep Sweet Apple Acres from going under, a task that proved to exhausting. He was relieved when his sister Applejack finally became old enough to help him out. The two ponies agreed split up the duties, Big Macintosh would work the fields with the plow and Applejack would plant the seeds and tend to the apple trees. But the one duty that the two earth ponies did together was the harvesting of the apples, because it was just too much work for one pony to do alone. A fact Applejack had learned the hard way during the previous Applebuck Season when Big Mac was injured and was unable to help with the harvest.

It had been that way for years now and although Granny Smith had recently gotten her hip 'fixed' Big Macintosh and Applejack still decided it was better for the Apple family if they kept working. Big Macintosh eventually found a 'love' of sorts for field work and since then he almost never stopped working, although he did take breaks because even he knew better than to keep pushing himself to the point of exhaustion.

On occasion when Big Macintosh or 'Big Mac' for short wasn't needed he did other jobs around Ponyville. And he and Applejack took turns running an apple stand in the town center. Big Mac had earned quite a reputation for being a 'fillies colt' and it soon became easy to tell who was running the apple stand because if there were a lot of mares there it was Big Mac, a fact that Applejack was quick to pick up on.

Big Mac hadn't even noticed how much time had past because of his thoughts, before long he had been working for over an hour.

Then a familiar voice called out to him "Whoa there Big Mac, I know you like hard work but you're gonna wear yourself out if you don't stop. Ya didn't even eat breakfast this morning." It was his sister Applejack.

"Applejack's right." Granny Smith replied "You've been working very hard lately you need to take a day off."

Big Mac wasn't too happy with the suggestion, he still had a lot of work that he wanted to get done by the end of the day. He was about to protest, but then again he had been working harder than ever before over the past few days and he only now realized how stupid he'd been in forgetting to eat breakfast. "Well I reckon ya'll are right, I have been workin myself into the ground lately." he said. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I took a day off."

"Don't you worry Big Mac," his sister Applejack reassured him "after all your hard work we're ahead of schedule. You deserve to take a day off."

Big Mac hated to admit when his sister was right but deep down he knew that it was for the best. About an hour later the red stallion was heading into Ponyville. This would be the first time he'd be in the town center without doing some sort of odd job whether it be selling apples or just doing some old fashioned fixing up. " _Where should I go first?_ " he thought to himself. Just then his stomach rumbled loudly and he remembered how hungry he was since he hadn't eaten breakfast this morning. "Guess I'd better get something to eat." he said.

Then he remembered the advice his sister Applejack had given him "You should visit Sugarcube Corner, I hear that place has some of the best treats in all of Ponyville.". Big Mac had only been to this 'Sugarcube Corner' twice before, one time he and Cheerilee had been under the effects of a so called 'love potion' and the other time it had been to deliver a very heavy cake, and then having to carry said cake all the way to the train depot, only to have to remove the side of the desert car, so the cake could be loaded, and then putting the side back up. But from what his sister Applejack had told him it had to be good. So without hesitation the stallion headed towards Sugarcube Corner.

Big Mac was always amazed at how detailed Sugarcube Corner looked from the outside, it looked almost exactly like a gingerbread house, but this was nothing compared to how the place looked on the inside, as he had discovered for such a small building it had a lot of space.

"Hi, welcome to Sugarcube Corner, what can I get for y-gasp!" an unfamiliar voice called out. Big Mac looked around until he found the source of the voice, a pink earth pony, with a poofy mane almost like cotton candy. The mare was about as tall as his sister Applejack and had blue eyes.

"I wonder who that is?" Big Mac thought to himself. Then suddenly he remembered having met this pony once before when they were disaster proofing Equestria, he remembered that the pony had told him that her was Pinkie Pie and that they had been in charge of tightening any loose bolts on the bridges, he had felt bad when he accidently let go of the rope and dropped her into the river although she didn't seem to have been upset about it.

Again the voice of the pink pony caught his attention. "So who are you, oh wait now I remember you're Big Mac, you and I worked together to help Twilight disaster proof Equestria, we worked together on tightening the bolts on all the bridges and you dropped the rope and I fell into the river, and we laughed about it afterward." she said without inhaling.

Big Mac was amazed, nopony he knew could ever talk so fast and without inhaling. "I remember who you are, you're Pinkie Pie, you're one of those friends my sister Applejack keeps talking about."

"That's right." Pinkie Pie said "So what brings you to Sugarcube Corner?"

"Well I'm actually here on my day off." Big Mac said "I was hungry and I heard that this place has some of the best treats in Ponyville."

""You heard right." Pinkie Pie said "So what do you want?"

Big Mac thought for a little while as he tried to think of what he wanted, never before did he so many choices to pick from, but it didn't take too long for him to make a decision. "I'd like a few cinnamon rolls." he said.

"Will that be all?" Pinkie asked.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

"Very well then, just wait here for a little bit." Pinkie Pie said before she disappeared into the kitchen. She returned a few seconds later with a bag. "Here are your cinnamon rolls, right out of the oven." Pinkie Pie said, setting the bag down on the counter. "That'll be 15 bits."

Big Mac quickly pulled out the change, paid for his meal, and departed. He didn't look back but if he had he probably would've noticed a certain pink pony turning red while trying and failing miserably to hide a blush.

" _He's so adorable, and he has such a lovely red coat._ " Pinkie Pie thought to herself.

Big Mac returned to Sweet Apple Acres several hours later. He was relieved to see that his day off hadn't caused a setback, everything was still ahead of schedule. Big Mac was surprised at how much his day off had exhausted him, so for the first time he could remember the red stallion went up to his room and went right to sleep although he half-expected either his sister Applejack, his sister Applebloom, or Granny Smith to ask him about his day off.

* * *

The next day Big Mac was doing his sister Applejack's chores as well as his own since Applejack was attending another one of her weekly get togethers with her friends. These meetings usually took place at either the spa or Sugarcube Corner and provided Applejack and her friends, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie a chance to catch up on what was going on in and around Ponyville, and usually there was something going on that needed to be fixed. Today was not one of those days however so the six mares were just chatting D amongst themselves to pass the time.

Applejack was talking to Pinkie Pie, the pink party pony having just now confirmed what Applejack had suspected, Big Mac **HAD** come to Sugarcube Corner on his day off. "So what did he order from ya?" Applejack asked Pinkie Pie.

"Oh he just ordered a few cinnamon rolls, nothing special." Pinkie Pie said.

"Well I'm glad you two had the chance to meet each other again." Applejack said "I'll be honest with you, I wasn't sure if he'd still blame himself for accidentally dropping you into the river, he might be a strong earth pony on the outside, but on the inside he has a heart of gold, most of the time anyway."

"Well I think he's nice." Pinkie Pie said in a dreamy voice "Oh he's so handsome with that bright red coat of his, that slick posture, that impressive form, and that gentle voice of his, oh he's absolutely gorgeous. Oh what I wouldn't give to stroke his mane and give him a peck on the cheek." As soon as those words escaped Pinkie's lips she gasped, then she blushed "Did I just say that out loud?!" she said.

"Well I don't think anypony other than me heard that." Applejack said "It's clear to me that y'all are crushing on Big Mac."

"What no I'm not crushing!" Pinkie Pie denied.

"Come on now Pinkie Pie" Applejack said "I'm the Element of Honesty, I can tell when other ponies are lying and right now you're obviously lying, now tell me the truth, I promise I won't laugh."

Pinkie Pie sighed "Well o.k. I am crushing on Big Mac, just a little bit." Pinkie Pie said.

"A little bit?" Applejack said doubtfully.

"O.k. a lot." Pinkie Pie "I just can't help it."

"Well I don't blame you Pinkie Pie Big Mac has that kind of effect on most mares, he so much as looks at them, and they swoon over him." Applejack said "As a matter of fact just recently I thought he'd managed to attract Cheerilee but turns they were only dating to get back at my sister and her friends for a 'love potion' prank they pulled."

"It's embarrassing enough as it, oh please promise me you won't tell the others about this." Pinkie Pie begged.

"Don't worry sugarcube." Applejack said with a smile "Your secret's safe with me. If you want I'll even make this a Pinkie Promise and I won't break it this time."

"Okie dokie lokie then." Pinkie Pie said "A Pinkie Promise it is."

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Applejack said as she performed the gestures. When she finished Pinkie Pie nodded her head in approval, and so the secret was safe, for now.


	2. Part 2 - The Pinkie Confession

It had been about a month since Pinkie Pie had confessed her feelings for Big Macintosh to Applejack and in that time nothing had changed, Pinkie Pie was still uneasy about being in love and insisted that the secret between her and Applejack stay a secret.

The others never noticed anything unusual about the fact that Pinkie Pie and Applejack were spending more time together at the meetings, or that whenever Big Macintosh had time to spare he would always come down to Sugarcube Corner for a little bit because of some advice from Applejack.

But today was going to be different because Applejack had a plan, a plan to get Pinkie Pie to confess and to get Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity on board with a plan to help Pinkie Pie confess to Big Macintosh.

"Consarn it all Pinkie Pie!" Applejack said at another one of the meetings with her and other bearers of the Elements of Harmony, this one taking place at Sugarcube Corner again "The time has to come for ya'll to confess to the others, this whole secret keeping thing isn't doing ya any favors!"

"But Applejack I don't know if I'm ready yet." Pinkie Pie said in a less than enthusiastic tone of voice, something unusual for the pink party mare although her mane was still it's usual poofy self. "I mean what if the others laugh at me or think this is just another one of my many random pranks, I just don't know if they'll take me seriously and in all honesty I can't blame them. I mean LOOK at me, I can't even remember the last time I was serious about something!"

"Look sugarcube y'all are acting just Twilight during that whole friendship report disaster, you know the one where she enchanted that old Smarty Pants doll. Ya need to stop worrying and fretting over the small stuff and just confess. They're your friends. I know they'll understand and if not you've got to me to back ya up." Applejack said "I may not exactly know everything about romance but I do know that keeping secrets, especially ones like these only makes things worse." The cowpony mare waited for a moment to let her words sink in but at the same time she was mentally giving herself a pat on the back on for a job well done.

Pinkie Pie said nothing for a moment and then still in her less than enthusiastic tone she said "Well I guess you're right, the time has come for me to confess but even if I tell them how am I going to be able to work up the nerve to confess to your brother, you said it yourself he attracts a lot of mares."

"Just leave that to me sugarcube." Applejack said with a grin "For now just focus on telling the others o.k.?"

"Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie Pie said her voice back to it's usual cheerful tone.

Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash were just finishing up chatting about the latest news which as usual was nothing interesting or anything that gave even a hint of a problem when Applejack spoke up. "Could I get everypony's attention please?" she asked "Pinkie Pie has something to tell ya'll, it's very important!"

"Thanks Applejack." Pinkie Pie said "Now then I have an announcement to make." Then she froze as if though she wasn't sure what to say next.

"Well go on." Twilight said.

"We're all ears darling." Rarity said.

"Please continue um if that's o.k. with you I mean." Fluttershy said.

"Come on Pinkie Pie out with it already I haven't got all day you know!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Rainbow Dash calm down, you're going to scare her." Twilight said sternly.

"Eh sorry about." Rainbow Dash said apologetically "Anyways just get on with it o.k."

"Come on sugarcube you can do it, I know you can." Applejack said silently.

"Well o.k. here goes." Pinkie Pie said as she took a deep breath "Ihaveacrushonbigmacintosh!" she blurted out suddenly.

"Uh I'm sorry what was that?" Twilight asked.

"Could you um repeat that please?" Fluttershy asked.

"O.k." Pinkie Pie said.

"Slow down this time darling." Rarity said.

"Yeah Pinkie just relax, take your time." Rainbow Dash said.

"I-I-I" Pinkie Pie stuttered.

"Yes?" Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash said all at once.

"I have a crush on Big Macintosh." Pinkie Pie said.

For a moment nopony said anything as Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity just stood there, their mouths wide open in shock. Finally after what seemed to Pinkie Pie like forever Twilight spoke up. "Let me get this straight **YOU** have a **CRUSH** on **BIG MACINTOSH**?"

"Um yes." Pinkie Pie "I thought I just said that."

"You did." Twilight said "I just wanted to make sure I heard that right, I'm glad to see that my ears didn't deceive me. Don't take this the wrong way, but I find it a little hard to believe. I'm still happy for you though Pinkie Pie. I'll be honest with you, I had given up on ever finding true love, but when I heard what you said it inspired me, and now I think I'm willing to give this whole romance thing another shot."

"I'm so glad to hear that Twilight." Pinkie Pie said.

"Thanks." Twilight replied "And if you ever want to come by the library and check out some books on romantic advice then I'd be happy to help."

"I'll keep that in mind Twilight." Pinkie Pie said.

Rarity was the next one to speak up. "Congratulations darling." Rarity said "I never thought **YOU** would be the first one of us to actually fall in love."

"But Rarity what about your 'Prince Charming'?" Pinkie Pie asked "Doesn't that count?"

"As much as it pains me to say this I'm afraid it doesn't. For you see although I may want to find my 'Prince Charming' and be married since I haven't actually met that lucky stallion yet it therefore does not count."

"Oh I see." Pinkie Pie said "But hey who knows maybe someday soon you'll fall in love too."

"I hope so Pinkie Pie." Rarity said "I hope so. And believe me when I say I can't express that enough. Oh and by the way if you ever need any romantic advice feel free to visit me. I actually DO have some good advice that doesn't involve anything over the top."

"Thanks Rarity." Pinkie Pie said "You know it's funny I actually thought you would try to force me and Big Macintosh to be together, but I guess that's what I get for reading your romance magazines."

"Oh I was wondering where those went to, but next time PLEASE ask me first." Rarity said. "Do make sure to drop by the Boutique sometime soon so you can return those."

"Will do Rarity." Pinkie Pie said.

Fluttershy spoke next "Well I'm happy for you and of course I can provide a little romantic advice if you ever need it."

"You didn't by any chance happen to have a crush on Big Macintosh did you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well no, when I first moved to Ponyville I was a little bit drawn to him, but I never really felt like he was the right choice for me. And I haven't much time to look for a coltfriend recently because I've been trying to practice my assertive lessons, and I've told myself I can start searching again once I know I can be assertive without being rude." Fluttershy said.

"Well I guess that's good to hear, at least I know now that I don't have any competition." Pinkie Pie said.

Rainbow Dash was the last one to say anything but before she could say anything she started laughing hysterically. "Oh man that was a good one Pinkie Pie you really had me going there for a while! But I mean **COME ON** , **YOU** and **BIG MACINTOSH**?! It's just too funny!" then Pinkie Pie did something nopony had ever seen her do before she shot Rainbow Dash a death glare, that silenced the rainbow mare very quickly. "N-No way! You-you're serious?!" Rainbow Dash said. Pinkie Pie shot her another death glare as a result. "I'll take that as a yes." Rainbow Dash said.

"Say Dashie aren't you going to offer me any sort of romantic advice?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Look Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said "I've never really been one for romance. That's mostly sissy stuff to me. But I guess if you really need some last minute advice I **MIGHT** be able to help you out. And if you need any sort of weather favor I might be able help you pick a day when I can keep the sky clear but otherwise I can't really do much. my boss isn't exactly fond of me messing with the clouds when it's not part of my job."

"But what about those lightning clouds you always use to prank other ponies?" Pinkie Pie asked "Isn't that the same as poking a hole in the clouds?"

"Well not exactly." Rainbow Dash said "You see those clouds are extras from the weather factory and my boss let's me use them for whatever I want as long as I make sure they never hurt anypony. And there was that one time last fall where the lightning hit a tree over by Sweet Apple Acres causing it to fall. I didn't actually go check and see if anypony got hurt, but my boss told me I needed to be more careful not to let that happen again."

Applejack made a mental note to pull Rainbow Dash aside to talk to her about that since that incident had occurred at around the same time that Big Macintosh had been injured.

Twilight spoke up again "I take it you haven't told Big Macintosh how you feel about him right Pinkie Pie."

"Yep." Pinkie Pie said. "And I don't know how to do that."

Now it was Applejack who spoke up "Like I said earlier Pinkie Pie just leave that to me."


	3. Part 3 - The Birthday Surprise

"So are we all clear on the plan then?" Twilight asked, now that Pinkie Pie had confessed to her friends about her crush on Big Macintosh they had all decided to set Big Macintosh up on a date with Pinkie Pie and hopefully Pinkie Pie would confess to him as well. Of course they weren't sure if Big Macintosh would feel the same way about Pinkie Pie but they knew better than to say it out loud, all they could do was plan and hope for the best.

"I'm pretty sure we all are sugarcube." Applejack said "But just in case we aren't why don't you run through it one more time?"

"O.k. then." Twilight said "Now pay attention. The plan is as follows, Applejack you will go home and tell Big Macintosh that his birthday surprise is waiting for him at Sugarcube Corner."

"Right." Applejack said "Then I come back here and notify all of you. That's where you in come Rainbow Dash. You'll be flying me to Sugarcube Corner so we can get there before my brother does. So please don't take too long and make sure that he doesn't see us!"

"Don't worry about it Applejack." Rainbow Dash said with a grin "I ain't the fastest flyer in Cloudsdale for nothing!"

"Good." Twilight said "Rarity you will be making sure that Pinkie Pie as well as Sugarcube Corner look absolutely spotless by the time Big Macintosh gets here. But remember this is only a first date so no fancy dresses got it?!"

"Yes ma'am." Rarity replied "It's a good thing I brought my emergency make up kit."

"Rarity I said no fancy dresses." Twilight said.

"Who said anything about dresses Twilight?" Rarity replied "I'm only going to use a little bit of makeup on Pinkie Pie nothing more. And as for Sugarcube Corner I've already brought enough decorations to make this place look absolutely gorgeous."

"Well that's good." Twilight said "Fluttershy you'll be preparing the food for the date."

"You can count on me Twilight." Fluttershy said "And thank you Applejack for telling me Big Macintosh's favorite foods."

"You're welcome Fluttershy." Applejack said "If ya ever need any help just ask me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Fluttershy said.

"And as for me." Twilight said "With my knowledge from reading books I know how to create the perfect romantic setting."

"Um Twilight are you sure this will work?" Pinkie Pie asked. She was trying her best not to be nervous but so far she wasn't doing a good job.

"Well I'm 99% sure that this plan will work." Twilight said.

"And what about that other 1%?" Pinkie Pie asked nervously.

"Well in that case Pinkie Pie this plan would be a failure. But I don't think that will happen, like I said I'm 99% sure this will work." Twilight said.

'Well I guess since you're 99% sure I've got nothing to worry about." Pinkie Pie said. She was about to say that she was still nervous but before she got the chance Twilight spoke up again.

"Alright everypony, you have your assignment and you know what you need to do. Let's make sure that Pinkie Pie and Big Macintosh have the perfect date." Twilight said "Now let's get to work." And with that the plan was set in motion.

* * *

Applejack raced over to Sweet Apple Acres making sure that Rainbow Dash was right behind her but wouldn't be spotted by Big Macintosh, because if he did he would surely suspect something.

Big Macintosh had just finished his chores for the day when he heard his sister Applejack calling out to him. "It must have something to do with the fact that it's ma birthday today." he thought to himself as he made his way over to the edge of Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack was waiting for him. "What's up sis?" he asked.

"Well ya'll know today is your birthday right?" Applejack asked.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh replied.

"Well guess what, I've got a special present for you." Applejack said trying her best to keep a straight face.

"What is it?!" Big Macintosh asked growing more excited by the minute.

"I'h can't tell you, it's a surprise." Applejack said.

Big Macintosh looked around but he didn't see a present anywhere. "Well where is it?" he asked.

"It's at Sugarcube Corner." Applejack said.

"Oh o.k. then." Big Macintosh said and he set off. He stopped after only a few steps when he noticed Applejack wasn't following him.

"Well aren't you gonna come with me?" he asked.

"I'd like to come with ya but I'h can't. I just remembered that I have somewhere else to be right now." Applejack replied "Ya'll go on ahead and enjoy yourself, ya can tell me all about tomorrow."

"Well alright then, see ya tomorrow Applejack." Big Macintosh said as he once again set off for Sugarcube Corner.

Applejack waited until Big Macintosh was out of sight then she whistled for Rainbow Dash.

"So has he taken the bait?" Rainbow Dash asked Applejack. She hadn't overheard the conversation because she had been hiding on a cloud a short distance away.

"Eeyup." Applejack said "Think you can get there before he does?"

"Are you kidding?!" Rainbow Dash "We'll make it back to Sugarcube Corner in plenty of time!"

"Well we'd better not waste any time, so let's get going." Applejack said. She immediately lassoed a cloud which Rainbow Dash had brought over. Twilight had made sure to cast the cloudwalking spell on Applejack before she left Sugarcube Corner. Then she had told Rainbow Dash to bring a cloud with her to Sweet Apple Acres for her to hitch a ride on. Applejack climbed onto the cloud and threw the lasso around Rainbow Dash so that when the pegasus pony took off the cloud would as well. "Ready when you are Rainbow Dash!" Applejack said.

"Well you'd better hold on tight Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said "I'm gonna be going really fast and I wouldn't want you to fall off!"

"I'll be fine Rainbow Dash." Applejack said "Now get going!"

"O.k. then." Rainbow Dash and with that she was off. With the extra weight of the cloud and Applejack weighing her down it took a little while for Rainbow Dash to build up enough speed to leave the ground but once she did it was smooth sailing. Applejack let out a loud "Yeehaw!" as she and Rainbow Dash took off into the blue sky and raced back to Sugarcube Corner.

What they didn't know was that at that precise moment three fillies, an earth pony with a green coat, red mane, and a red bow, a pegasus with an orange coat and a purple mane, and a unicorn with a white coat and a light purple mane had been watching them. The fillies were Apple Bloom who was Applejack's younger sister, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle who was Rarity's younger sister. They didn't have their cutie marks yet which was why they had formed their own secret society known as "The Cutie Mark Crusaders". They tried all sorts of different things in the hopes of earning their cutie marks. Naturally this meant that they got into trouble quite often but that never seemed to stop them.

"Hey wasn't that your sister who took off with Rainbow Dash just now?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was." Apple Bloom replied.

"What do you suppose they were doing?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I'h thought I'h heard them say something about Sugarcube Corner." Apple Bloom said.

"Wasn't your brother going there too?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes he was." Apple Bloom replied "Applejack told him that's where his birthday surprise was waiting for him."

"But if Applejack was going to Sugarcube Corner too why wouldn't she have told Big Macintosh?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I'h don't know." Apple Bloom said.

"Well neither do I but we're going to find out." Scootaloo said with a sudden burst of enthusiasm.

"But how will finding out what ma sister and Rainbow Dash are up to help us earn our cutie marks?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well maybe we'll get our cutie marks in investigation or something." Sweetie Belle said although she didn't sound very sure of it.

"Exactly!" Scootaloo said as she jumped onto her scooter "So what are we waiting for, let's get out there and find out whatever it is that Applejack is trying to hide!"

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS INVESTIGATORS YAY!" the three fillies shouted as they sped away.

* * *

Back at Sugarcube Corner Fluttershy was still busy cooking the food, while Twilight continued to work her magic to create a romantic setting.

Rarity had finished putting up the decorations and was now working on making Pinkie Pie look good. Or at least she was trying to. "Pinkie Pie please hold still darling." Rarity said "If you keep moving around you'll smear the makeup."

"I'm sorry Rarity." Pinkie Pie "But I'm just so nervous, this is my first date and I don't even know if the stallion I'm dating even likes me or not."

"Pinkie Pie how could anypony not like you?" Rarity asked.

"I don't mean that kind of 'like'." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Oh I see." Rarity said, she could tell that Pinkie Pie was becoming a nervous wreck, and as she herself believed that only made things worse. Obviously if the date was to succeed she would have to provide some moral support. "Let me ask you something Pinkie Pie and I want you to be honest with me." Rarity said "What is it that you 'like' most about Big Macintosh." Rarity was pretty sure that she already knew the answer but she wanted Pinkie Pie to confirm it.

"Well I guess it's his kind and gentle nature, in a way he's kind of like Fluttershy. But I know he's not as willing to hold back his anger and that he actually doesn't have to be angry to say more than a few words." Pinkie Pie said "I guess it just sorts of attracts me."

"I thought you would say that darling." Rarity said "And of course that just proves that he is probably right for you because you're kind and gentle as well. Even if at times you can be kind of 'random'."

"You really think so?" Pinkie Pie asked, she was starting to feel just a little bit less nervous.

"Think so? I know so darling." Rarity said. "Now please hold still so I can apply the make up."

"He's coming!" Applejack said bursting through the front door of Sugarcube Corner.

"And he's coming fast! We just barely beat him here!" Rainbow Dash said, needless to say she was exhausted.

"Well I'm just about done." Twilight said. "Fluttershy is the food ready yet?"

"Almost." Fluttershy said "Another minute or two and I should be finished."

"That's good." Twilight said "Rarity is Pinkie Pie ready?"

"She's as ready as she'll ever be Twilight." Rarity said.

"Well good because it I can see coming now, he'll be here any minute." Applejack said.

"Quick, hide!" Twilight shouted "Pinkie Pie it's all up to you now."

"O.k. wish me luck." Pinkie Pie said as she made her way over to a candle lit table. Everypony else retreated into the kitchen.

* * *

The instant Big Macintosh walked in he could tell something was different about Sugarcube Corner. The entire place looked as if though it had just been cleaned, the tile floor shined like glass, the walls had ribbons hung up around them, the lights were dimmed, and there sitting at a table illuminated by candlelight was a familiar pink mare. " _What was her name again?_ " Big Macintosh thought to himself, then he remembered "Oh right her name was Pinkie Pie. She must be here to give me my birthday surprise."

By this point Pinkie Pie was more nervous than ever before " _Come on Pinkie Pie._ " she thought to herself " _Don't be nervous, just try to imagine Big Macintosh without that shoulder harness around his neck._ " She did so but where one might think that would make her less nervous it only made her more nervous " _Oh no he's hot!_ " she thought to herself though thankfully not out loud.

"Well I'm here for ma birthday surprise'." Big Macintosh said.

"Oh right your birthday surprise." Pinkie Pie said "Well this it, a candlelight dinner with yours truly."

"That sounds nice." Big Macintosh said as he noticed the food on the table "And I'h see ya have all ma favorites. Also I'h like what you've done with the place. Did you do all of this yourself?"

"Well actually no." Pinkie Pie said.

"I'h didn't think so but I'h like the fact that you're honest with me, that's something I've always wanted in a mare." Big Macintosh said "Most mares in your situation would've lied and tried to take credit for everything."

"Well I don't think Cheerilee would've lied." Pinkie Pie said, in her mind she was kicking herself for that statement.

"Yeah well you're right about her being honest, and I'h should know cause I'h dated for a little while. But she just wasn't my type." Big Macintosh said "But I'm glad that she took our break up very well and that we can still be friends."

"Yeah that's good news." Pinkie Pie said with a nervous laugh.

"Well I'h say we've talked enough for right now and these plates ain't gonna clean themselves, so let's eat." Big Macintosh said. Pinkie Pie agreed and the two started eating the delicious meals that had been prepared.

* * *

The two ponies were so absorbed with eating that they didn't notice (nor did anypony else notice) three certain fillies sneaking in through the front door.

"See I told you Applejack was keeping something from Big Macintosh!" Scootaloo said loudly, miraculously no one heard her.

"Keep it down Scootaloo." Apple Bloom said in a softer tone of voice.

"Yeah or else **THEY'LL** hear us." Sweetie Belle said pointing a hoof towards Pinkie Pie and Big Macintosh.

"Oh oops." Scootaloo said.

"Hey wait why is ma brother all alone with Pinkie Pie?" Apple Bloom asked "I thought Applejack said his 'birthday surprise' was waiting here for him.

"Maybe it's like when we paired Big Macintosh up with Miss. Cheerilee on Hearts and Hooves Day." Sweetie Belle said.

"But that was different." Scootaloo said "That was when we gave them the love poison and they got all lovey dovey and stuff."

"Yeah and Pinkie Pie and Big Mac aren't talking nonsense or calling each other names." Apple Bloom said.

"Well maybe Pinkie Pie **IS** the birthday surprise." Sweetie Belle said.

"Why would ya think that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well I'm not really sure but according to those books my sister reads sometimes when ponies are in love they do crazy things." Sweetie Belle replied.

"Does your sister know you've been reading them as well?" Scootaloo asked "Cause couldn't you like get into trouble or something."

"Don't worry I'm sure my sister doesn't know I've been reading them, and besides Pinkie Pie has been reading them too for the past few months." Sweetie Belle said.

"Wow those books must be really good if Pinkie Pie is reading them." Apple Bloom said "I wonder if Applejack has any books like that laying around the house."

"Hey look I think they've been looking at each other a lot." Sweetie Belle said. "They must be up to something."

"What sort of something?" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo asked.

"I don't know." Sweetie Belle "And with you two talking I can't hear a word they're saying."

. . . . . .

So far the date was going off without a hitch. Despite being incredibly nervous Pinkie Pie had managed to actually talk to Big Macintosh and he hadn't seemed to notice how nervous she was.

As the two were finishing dessert, which was Big Macintosh's birthday cake (the only dish Pinkie Pie had actually made) Pinkie Pie suddenly let out a big blech. Needless to say she was embarrassed. "Oops, sorry about that Big Macintosh." she said apologetically "That was a pretty big one."

"Aw shucks that's nothin." Big Macintosh replied "I'h could make a much bigger blech myself, here I'll show you." And with that he took a big sip of his drink, he waited for a second and then he let out a belch that seemed to be at least twice as big as Pinkie Pie's.

This started a chain reaction of sorts as the two ponies became involved in a burp off trying to see who could make the biggest blech, in the end Big Macintosh shocked Pinkie Pie by unleashing a blech so powerful it almost knocked the ribbons on the nearby wall down. Once that was over the two ponies dissolved into a fit of laughs that seemed to go on forever.

"Well that was fun." Big Macintosh said "This has to be the best birthday I've had in years. Thank ya Pinkie Pie for a wonderful evening."

"Wait Big Macintosh!" Pinkie Pie called out as the farm pony turned to leave.

"Yes Pinkie Pie?" Big Macintosh asked.

"It's now or never." Pinkie Pie thought to herself. "Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Of course Pinkie Pie, y'all can ask me anything." Big Macintosh said.

"Do you l-l, DO YOU LOVE ME?!" Pinkie Pie said, then she gasped "Wait I-I meant" but the rest of her sentence was cut off by Big Macintosh.

"Of course I'h love ya Pinkie Pie, but not because of how you're acting now. I'h can understand it's our first date and you're nervous but the Pinkie Pie I'h know and love is always cheerful, always upbeat, and always spreading joy to others through her many parties." he said.

"You really love me?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh replied "But when we have our next date, I'h want you to promise, actually scratch that I'h want you to Pinkie Promise that you'll be your usual self. Can ya do that?"

"Of course I can." Pinkie Pie said. "I Pinkie Promise that I will be my usual self on my next date. Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Well good now I'h know I'h can trust ya." Big Macintosh said "Because unless I'm mistaken a Pinkie Promise is never broken." and with that he left though not without giving Pinkie Pie a kiss first.

* * *

"Ew!" Scootaloo said when she saw Pinkie Pie and Big Macintosh kiss.

"Scootaloo pipe down or they'll hear us!" Apple Bloom said.

"Um somepony already _HAS_ heard us." Sweetie Belle said in reply.

"Who?!" Scootaloo and Apple Bloom asked.

"Me!" said a voice that belonged to an orange earth pony with a stentson hat.

"And me!" said a voice that belonged to a rainbow colored mare.

"And me!" said a voice that belonged to a white unicorn.

"Would y'all mind telling us why you were snooping around here?!" Applejack said shooting each of the Cutie Mark Crusaders a death glare.

"But we weren't snooping, we were eavesdropping." Sweetie Belle said.

"Fine, then why were you eavesdropping?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well we overheard Applejack mentioning to Big Macintosh something about his birthday surprise being at Sugarcube Corner." Apple Bloom said "And then when we saw you and Applejack heading back to Sugarcube Corner as well, we decided that we would investigate to find out what you were hiding and maybe earn our cutie marks."

"Well I can understand that you were curious and you wanted to see if you could earn your cutie marks." Rarity said "But eavesdropping on anypony's conversation is just plain rude. And Sweetie Belle those books are not something that a filly like you is suppose to be reading, so what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry." the Cutie Mark Crusaders said all at once.

"For?!" Applejack said.

"For spying on you guys." the Cutie Mark Crusaders, once again all at once.

"And?!" Rainbow Dash said.

"And for eavesdropping." the Cutie Mark Crusaders said.

"And what else Sweetie Belle?!" Rarity asked, her patience having been worn thin by the events of the evening.

"And for reading those books that I wasn't suppose to read." Sweetie Belle said.

* * *

"Thank you all so much for your help girls." Pinkie Pie said. "None of this would have been possible without you."

"It's no problem Pinkie Pie." Twilight said.

"Yeah it's no problem at all." Rainbow Dash chimed in.

"And um congratulations on getting a colt-friend Pinkie." Fluttershy said.

"Yes darling, congratulations." Rarity said "And I must admit I never would have guessed you'd be the first one of us to find true love."

"I'm just glad that my brother has finally found a mare he likes." Applejack said "Maybe once word gets out that Big Mac isn't single anymore they'll stop coming by Sweet Apple Acres and asking him to go out on dates with them."

"Ah thank you all." Pinkie Pie said "You're the best friends anypony could ask for."

"But what about your next date Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked "When are you going to plan that?"

"Oh don't worry about it." Pinkie Pie said "I've picked the perfect location."

"Where?!" her friends all asked.

"That's my little secret." Pinkie Pie said blushing bright red.


End file.
